


Wonder Woman

by annablack1102



Series: Dream Woman [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drinking, F/M, Language, Mistaken Identity, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan attends a costume party and gets way more than he bargained for.





	Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalloweenBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/gifts).



> Please enjoy this Halloween trash I put together to put a smile on my wifey's face.

Negan found himself at a fucking costume party, for fuck's sake. He couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to going when Grimes asked and nearly showed up without a costume, just in case he'd been fucking with him. But no, he pulled up wearing a batman suit because it's all that he'd been able to find that fit, being so close to Halloween and all.

 

Fortunately, when he walked inside, he was definitely not the only one in costume. It actually took him a few minutes to find the host himself. He only found him because his kick ass lawyer girlfriend, dressed as a samurai, was hanging on the man's arm.

 

“I'm gonna take credit for the damn cowboy get up, Grimes.” He grinned at his friend who rolled his eyes.

 

“Ha ha, very funny. Go get a drink, Negan.” Rick said, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

 

Honestly, the two of them used to not get along. Negan cussed too much around the kids at school and Rick didn't like his temper at the baseball games. He'd even had to intervene before a fight broke out with him and Ron Anderson's dad, Pete.

 

But when Lori and Rick split and Carl started acting out, Negan was the only one who cut the kid some slack while still keeping his head in the game. The rest of his teachers slapped a detention on his desk and called it a day. Negan just made him run until the anger dissipated.

 

Eventually, somehow, Negan and Rick ended up going out for drinks every so often to blow off steam and a strange sort of friendship blossomed. Apparently, they'd reached the stage of party guests.

 

Negan did help himself to a drink from the kitchen, making a face at the lack of choices. He’d have to broaden Rick’s taste in good alcohol one of these days. He ended up just grabbing a beer and tried to mingle with the people Rick kept as company. It was something he was never really good at. Sure, he could bullshit for hours, but he didn't actually enjoy any of it. The small talk and trying to get to know people he'd probably never speak to again wasn't really something that interested him.

 

He snooped around Rick’s house a bit in-between conversations, taking it all in. He knew it wasn’t the house Rick had shared with his ex-wife. He’d bought it after the divorce was finalized and Lori kept their house. Negan could tell Rick was the one to decorate it too because it was very random. It was mostly pictures of the kids, new and old. He chuckled at the young shots of Carl wearing Rick’s hat. He had a feeling if the kid knew he’d seen these, he would be embarrassed. He made a note to tease him about it later. 

 

He meandered his way through the crowd of people, wondering how Rick knew so many. He wondered if he just invited everyone he’d ever met, but figured it just seemed like a lot because he didn’t keep many friends himself. Simon and Rick were just about the only guys he spent any time with. He hadn’t even had a real relationship since Lucille kicked him on his ass. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should make more of an effort. 

 

He ended up in a small cluster of people somehow, listening to one young woman, Tara, talk about time on the squad. Apparently, she was fairly new to the team and still enthusiastic about the whole thing. He nodded at the appropriate times and kept drinking, trying to remember if he was on his third or fourth beer. Eventually, though, someone distracted Tara long enough that he was able to slip out back for a breath of fresh air.

 

Negan checked the time on his phone and went around the side of the house, intending to have a smoke. He didn't want to piss off anyone who'd been lingering outside. Plus, he needed some space from all the pleasantries.

 

He hadn't even managed to get his pack of cigarettes out before he was turned and tugged down, his lips meeting that of fucking Wonder Woman's. He let out a surprised groan and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. 

 

Wonder Woman, some chick he hadn't even seen while he was inside, walked him backwards until he was pressed against the wooden fence. His hands trailed down until he was grabbing her ass, grinding her against his growing erection. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Or that she didn't hit him for being handsy.

 

“Someone's eager.” She laughed, pecking kisses down his jaw until she reached his neck.

 

“Fuck yeah, I am.” Negan grinned, angling his head to give her more room.

 

But instead, she froze.

 

Wonder Woman pulled back and looked up at him, her brow furrowing. “You're not Shane.”

 

_ God fucking damn it... _

 

“No, I'm Negan.” He said, looking down at her. She reached up and took his mask off, her face falling from confusion to embarrassment.

 

“Ho-ly shit..I am soooo sorry. Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that..you and...you're both wearing the same costume.” She rambled nervously and Negan sighed, rubbing a hand over his clean shaven face. It felt weird after the beard he’d kept for the past several months, but he thought it would look better if batman didn’t have salt and pepper scruff across his jaw. 

 

He would have been more amused with the situation if it weren’t for his fairly obvious hard on. It's not like the flimsy pants he wore hid anything. He was gonna have to accidentally fall into the pool after coming so close to living out one of his oldest fantasies. 

 

_ Damn, she made a smokin' hot Wonder Woman, too. _

 

“Shane ain't gonna come kick my ass for this, is he?” He asked, finally pulling his hands away when he realized they were still on  _ her _ ass.

 

“Oh.. uhh... No, Shane's not...we're not together or anything I was just...” Wonder Woman sighed and tucked her hair back, messing up the headband she wore. He chuckled as she fixed it, an annoyed look on her face.

 

“You just wanna be?” Negan guessed and wondered if her cheeks were turning pink. It was too dark to tell.

 

“Well, he invited me tonight and I had some liquid courage so I figure why the fuck not? But apparently I had too much courage and followed the wrong damn Batman out here.” She said, shaking her head.

 

“Well, I'm sorry to disappoint.” He glanced over her shoulder, wondering if anyone had noticed their little moment, and made a face. “Would that be your Batman?” He asked, noticing another man dressed like him. He was talking up some blonde woman near the pool, a friend of Michonne's he was pretty sure. And it looked like they were seconds away from finding their own dark, secluded part of the yard to get down and dirty.

 

“Damn it...Yeah, that'd be him.” She took the headband off and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. “Well this party was a bust. Sorry again for the uhh...”

 

“The kiss?” He supplied again. “You don't have to apologize at all. Best damn thing to happen at this goddamn party. Next time Rick invites me to a little shindig, I'll have to politely fucking decline.” He chuckled, getting a laugh out of her.

 

“Yeah, same here. I mean, Rick’s great but...well, he doesn’t really know how to throw a party. What the hell kind of music was that?” She laughed and he grinned. 

 

“Damn, you should hear the shit he plays in the car.” Negan chuckled, thinking of the couple of times Rick had picked his drunk ass up. “That man has no taste.”

 

“In anything, apparently. Did you see the alcohol selection? Where’s all the hard stuff?” 

 

“Exactly!” Negan grinned, glad he finally found someone who seemed to get him. 

 

He watched her bite her lip and look up at him in consideration. He could see the shift in her expression, the lust in her eyes as she blatantly checked him out. “You wanna...”

 

“My car has a pretty roomy backseat.” He suggested, fully expecting her to laugh and tell him she was going to say get coffee or something equally boring. What he didn't see coming was her grabbing his hand and leading him out the side gate to the front yard. “Shit, seriously?” 

 

Negan directed her to his car and unlocked it, following her into the back. Thankfully, Rick's street was pretty dark and he was parked at the end, so he didn't worry about any of the cops inside catching them outside.

 

The dark haired woman of his dreams moved to straddle his lap, kissing him without hesitation. He couldn't imagine what he'd done to get this lucky. He’d found a woman that not only dressed like his very first crush but was reckless enough to fuck him. He didn't even know her name, but she didn't seem to care.

 

He was in the middle of enjoying the feeling of her tongue fucking his mouth when she pulled back. “Shit, do you happen to have a condom in that utility belt?” She asked and he snorted a laugh.

 

“No, but there's some in the glove box.” He said, jerking his head towards the front. She sat back and raised an eyebrow, her whole expression screaming 'seriously?'. “Hey, you can never be too prepared. And you can judge all you want, but my sleaziness is coming in handy right now, isn't it?”

 

She couldn't argue with that. She got off his lap and leaned over the front console, sticking her ass in his face as she dug through the glove box. He couldn't help himself.

 

“Fuck! Did you just bite my ass?” She asked, laughing as she sat beside him.

 

“Only a little.” He grinned running his hand up her thigh. The skirt she was wearing was so short. He thanked god for the sexy Halloween costume industry.

 

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. She arched into his hand as he reached her center, rubbing over the short shorts she wore. He watched her face closely, looking for clues as to which touch she liked more.

 

After drawing a few good moans out of her, she turned so her knees were on the seat. She kissed him again, her lips moving along his skillfully as she wiggled her way out of the shorts she was wearing. Which turned out to be all she'd been wearing when she put it on.

 

Negan licked his lower lip, his hands going to undo his pants. “Fuck!”

 

“What's wrong?” She asked, glancing around as if worried someone caught them.

 

“Just forgot I was wearing this fucking costume.” He complained, moving to untie the back. He started to shrug it off his shoulders when she grinned at him.

 

“Well, you fill it out nicely.” She teased and he smirked at her.

 

He managed to get the damn jumpsuit down passed his hips and his briefs were pushed just far enough to be out of the way. He had the satisfaction of watching her eyes widen slightly once she saw what he was packing. He took the condom from her with a smirk and stroked himself a few times, enjoying the lust in her eyes as she watched him.

 

Wonder Woman was in his lap the second he'd rolled the rubber over his length and he guided her hips until she was fully impaled on his dick. “Holy shit...” She breathed, her hands going to his bare shoulders.

 

Negan chuckled and started thrusting up into her. He groaned and let his head fall back against the seat. “God damn, woman..” He bit his lip as her tight pussy clamped around his dick. She felt incredible, even with the rubber separating them. 

 

She moaned as she started rolling her hips and he watched in amazement at the way she moved. So fucking flawlessly. He wanted to blame the alcohol for the heart eyes he was sporting, but he swear he’d never seen a woman ride his dick so beautifully.

 

He leaned forward, his lips attaching to the side of her neck. When she moaned softly, just a breathy sort of sound, he bit down and tore a louder noise out of her. He groaned, moving his hands to her ass to guide her. They came together harder and faster until both of them were panting in need. 

 

“Fuck..fuck, feels so fuckin’ good…” He groaned, kissing up under her jaw. 

 

Her fingers fisted in his hair and he growled, biting her again. He wished he had more room to do all the nasty things he wanted to do to her, silently begging the heavens that he’d be able to get her number and see her again. He was not done with her by a long shot. 

 

“Shit..fuckin’ look at you.” Negan huffed a laugh as she leaned back, holding herself up on his knees. She swirled her hips, bringing her body down over his again and again. Her head fell back with her eyes closed, soft moans tumbling from her lips. 

 

He hiked her skirt up, revealing her tight little pussy, and watched himself disappear in that wet heat with every move of her hips. He slid his hand up her tights and rolled her sensitive little bead under the pad of his thumb, glancing up as her moans grew louder. 

 

“Ohh, fuck.. Negan..” 

 

Negan grinned as his name slipped from her lips. He sort of wished he knew hers so he didn’t accidentally call her Wonder Woman or something like he had been in his head. But it wasn’t like now was the time to ask. Even his dumbass self knew that. 

 

“You look so god damn sexy, girl.. Ridin’ my dick like a fuckin’ pro.” He murmured, his free hand sliding up her body. He tugged the top of her costume down until her breasts were out and leaned forward, swirling his tongue around one of her nipples. 

 

She moaned his name again and sat up, her hands going to his hair once more. She tugged hard and rocked herself faster over his lap, moaning loudly. “Fuck, Negan...I’m so..so..” 

 

“Then cum, baby..fuckin’ cum for me…” Negan glanced up at her face. He tugged her down, kissing her deeply to swallow the loud moans from her throat as she gave herself over to him. The feeling of her walls clamping down around his length was enough to bring him to the edge. He pistoned up into her, not letting up for a second to let her relax. He chased his released with vigor and groaned into her mouth as he hit his peak.

 

Negan panted as their lips parted and she collapsed against his chest. He let his hand drift through her hair, a soothing sort of motion that surprised even him. 

 

“...the hell’s your name?” He asked finally, after they’d both had time to catch their breath. She laughed and sat up, looking a little shameful. 

 

“Miranda.” She said, smirking down at him. 

 

“Pleasure to fuckin’ meet ya.” He grinned at her. 

 

And then he not only managed to get her number, but they ended the night with round two in her apartment. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
